Lost: Season 3 Fanfiction
by Henry Gale
Summary: As Jack, Kate, and Sawyer lay in the hands of the treacherous and mysterious Others, Michael and Walt are forced to leave them behind. Meanwhile, Charlie descends down the hatch to find Locke, Eko, and Desmond, hoping that they are still alive.


LOST

Season 3 Fanfiction

Michael slowly drove the boat, looking back every so often to see his broken down group of friends, who were staring at the The Others fiercely. He wanted to turn the boat around, and to atone for everything he had done, but he couldn't. If Michael went back, Henry would kill them. Or worse… He would kill them.

Walt turned his head from Jack, Kate, and Sawyer and looked straight ahead of him at the open water. He didn't want to leave the three of them behind. Jack had helped his father before they had boarded the raft to leave. Kate had never done anything special to him. In fact, he couldn't even decide whether or not she poisoned his father. Still, she was a good person. And Sawyer… he was just an ass. But what the three of them were about to go through, none of them deserved. He looked back at them again as The Others put bags around the heads of Jack, Kate, and Sawyer, and he wanted to scream. He wanted to go back and stop them from hurting anyone else, but it was too late. The Others already had the lead.

"**Walt!" screamed a broken down Michael by his broken down raft as the large and mysterious boat carried Walt away. As the group from the raft remained in the water, Walt tried to scream out to his father again, but a large hand covered his mouth.**

"**Do not say a word," said the mysterious man as Walt looked up at him. "We've been waiting a long time to get our hands on you, Walt. We're going to ask that you cooperate."**

**Struggling, Walt successfully managed to take the man's hand off of his mouth. "Who are you people?" he asked.**

**The man's straight face slowly turned into a big smile. "We're the good guys, Walt."**

**Walt turned away from the man and looked back at his father, who was now just a figure in the distance.**

Henry walked back and forth along the dock, Tom, Bea, Pickett, and Alex all behind him. Jack, Kate and Sawyer, whose heads were bagged and hands were tied, looked up at Henry and watched his every move, waiting for him to say something.

"Welcome aboard, gentlemen," he said. "Ladies." He turned around to Tom and nodded. "It's time."

Tom, Bea, and Pickett all walked towards the three new prisoners as Alex remained standing where she was. Turning around, Henry looked at her angrily.

"We could all use a hand, Alex," he demanded. "Come on."

"Do I have to?" she groaned, not wanting to lay a finger on any of them.

"Alex," he said again. She walked towards the rest of her team and picked up Kate with Pickett's help.

"See, Alex? You really are one of us," Pickett said.

"Maybe I am now," she muttered. "But soon I'll be out of here."

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said you were right."

"Enough, chat, Alex," began Henry. "We need to get those three to the tents. Immediately."

"What about the doctor?" asked Tom.

"Oh, of course. Just put him in the room. I'll handle him later. Right now, I want Kate and… what does he go by these days? Sawyer? I want those two in the tent. Bea, you take care of them. Tom, Pickett, make sure we have Daniel all ready for tonight. We're going in," Henry ordered before turning to Alex. "And you… you're off duty for tonight. But I'm warning you, Alex, you're on close watch. You pull anything on us, we might just have to resort to… well, you know."

Alex's eyes widened as she looked at Henry. Backing up, she turned around and ran off to a small canvas tent, where she looked through a small bag. On the bottom, she found a locket, picking it up and looking at it. Putting it back in the bag, she rummaged through it again until she found a gun.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Claire, sitting next to Charlie on the beach.

"Who? You mean Jack and everyone else?"

"You know who I mean," began Claire. "Locke and Eko. You've been up here for at least an hour."

"Oh, no," he said. "I forgot."

"What happened down there, Charlie? Why aren't they back yet?"

Charlie looked down to the sand and hesitated. Looking back up at Claire, he sighed. He finally regained her trust and he wasn't going to blow it this time. "I've almost forgotten about that."

"What happened?"

"Locke and Desmond went down to go to the computer. They wanted to make sure no one pressed the button. The doors were locked, and Eko insisted that if the button wasn't pushed, we would all die. So the only way to make sure that nothing happened was to… blow it up."

"You two blew up the hatch?" screamed Claire, catching the attention of the survivors around the two of them.

"Quiet!" he said. "Locke and Desmond were going to let it hit zero… Eko said we were in danger!"

"And they're still there?" she asked, Charlie looking down at the sand again. "And the noise?"

"Well, I guess we were too late," began Charlie as he looked back up at her. "The code went off before the explosion." The two of them sat there silently until Charlie got up. "I should go… you know, see how they're doing."

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to go with you?" she volunteered.

"No, no. I should go alone," he insisted. "If that's okay."

"Yeah, of course," she said affably. Charlie smiled at her before getting up. He turned around and made way towards the hatch. "And Charlie?" He turned around and looked at her. "Thanks… for letting me trust you."

Sayid, Sun, and Jin looked around them as they walked across the grassy piece of land, approaching the arc-shaped rock where The Others' camp was supposedly located. They looked around them and were surprised to see nothing. After walking for almost a half hour, the three of them stopped.

"Others?" asked Jim, confused.

"I knew it," Sayid said with anger. "They are not here."

"What do you think happened?" Sun said.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think changed him?"

"The Others," began Sayid. "I think Michael has been compromised by them."

"He didn't just kill them. Ana-Lucia, and Libby," said Sun.

"He had to," Sayid said. "Or else he would never see Walt again."

"So then you forgive him? Michael?" Jin asked compassionately.

"Of course I do not forgive him. He is a murderer," insisted Sayid hatefully.

"He is a desperate father!" she defended.

"If Michael wanted help, he could have asked us for it!"

"The Others did this to him! Don't you understand? If he had our help, Walt would be dead!"

"Maybe so," he said. "But he could have gave us some information. Anything. We could have had the advantage without them knowing about it. But he chose to give it to them," Sayid replied. "And now look who ended up dead."

Sun looked at him, upset. His face was full of anger, and she wished she could change that. She had known Michael long enough not to take him for a murderer, and she saw the justifications of his actions. The situation he was in was overwhelming, and things turned out tragically. She wished people could see his side, as she knew it was the only thing he could have done in a case like that.

"Now," began Sayid. "We walk."

Hurley panted as he ran through the jungle towards his camp. He needed to find someone… anyone. Despite what The Others had told him, he knew he needed to send help to their camp so he could help Jack, Kate, and even Sawyer. He slowed down to take a break and kneeled down to the ground, breathing heavily. After a moment, he got back up and looked up. About to speed to his camp, Hurley was surprised to see a large and familiar bird up above, swooping down towards him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a large bird about to attack him. He zoomed towards his camp, the bird following from behind. As he came close to camp, the bird came closer to him. Soon, it was right over his head. Finally, Hurley dashed out of the jungle and found himself at the camp. The bird dashed up in the air.

"Hurley!"


End file.
